Sacrifice
by Miss P
Summary: *Lyle shoots Miss Parker while chasing Jarod* What will happen? I guess you just have to read it and find out!


Sacrifice  
  
By Dary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters in this story, And, I'm not getting paid for writing it!  
  
Summary: *Lyle shoots Miss Parker while chasing Jarod* What will happen? I guess you just have to read it and find out!  
  
Jarod sat at Miss Parker's grave. He slowly reached out to touch the cold stone as a tear rolled down his cheek. He missed her so much. He couldn't help blaming himself for what happened. If he'd stopped running, Lyle wouldn't have pulled the trigger. And Miss Parker would have been alive. Suddenly his cell phone rang, he took it up and looked at the number on the display. It was Miss Parker's. He knew it wasn't her. It was Lyle, using her phone. He ignored it and slowly put it down in his pocket. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.  
  
Then everything that happened that day came back to him.  
  
Two weeks earlier.  
  
He'd been on his way home, from Wesbourn high school. His last pretend had been a teacher, trying to find leads on his and Miss Parker's past. It was late, almost dark and it was raining. Then, he saw her. Across the street, she was standing in the rain, he stopped, staring at her. All he wanted to do was to walk up to her and take her in his arms. But he couldn't, he had to escape, like he always does. He kept looking at her. Didn't notice Lyle standing behind her. Not until he walked up next to her.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Catch him while you have the chance, or I'll do it." Lyle snarled as he took up his gun.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and saw Jarod running down the empty street.  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
Jarod quickly looked back. He saw Lyle and Miss Parker coming closer and closer. Was he really going to get away this time? The street was empty, there was no place to hide. All he heard was the sound of Miss Parker's high heels. There's no way I'm going back to The Centre, I rather die. Jarod thought.  
  
Miss Parker's only thought was to get to him before Lyle did. She didn't want Jarod to get hurt, but Lyle wouldn't have to think twice before he'll shoot. Just then, she saw Lyle raise his gun, with a finger on the trigger he aimed at Jarod. Ready to pull.  
  
Suddenly Miss Parker tripped. A gunshot went off. She felt a fiery pain in her back as the bullet that was ment for Jarod hit her. She tried to keep running but she felt her body collapse. She lost control of her legs. She was confused at what happened, it was like time went in slow motion as the ground came nearer by the second.  
  
"PARKER NO!!"  
  
Lyle screamed as he saw his sister hitting the asphalt. He knelt by her.  
  
"Parker..I'm sorry, where did it hit you?"  
  
He asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Jarod watched the shooting, paralysed with fear. He knew he should escape while he had the chance, but he couldn't. He saw Lyle raise his gun again, determined to shoot him. He didn't move. He just stood there, waiting for the bullet to hit him as it had hit Miss Parker.  
  
Miss Parker contended to stay alive, tried to stand the pain. She realised what was going to happen. She had to stop him. She couldn't let Lyle kill Jarod. Even if she had to sacrifice her own life. She gathered her strength and made a last effort. She draw herself up, leaned on her elbow. As the gunshot went off, she threw herself in front of the gun.  
  
Lyle was shocked. He couldn't believe it, he'd shot her.again. He'd shot his sister. He dropped his gun on the ground.  
  
"Parker I'm sorry, please don't die.." He said. But he knew she would. There was no way she could survive. Not with those injuries.  
  
"Oh Parker, what have I done."  
  
"Jarod?" Miss Parker whispered weakly. Lyle didn't know what to do. He looked at Jarod. If Miss Parker needed him, well.. there was only one thing to do.  
  
"Jarod, Miss Parker's asking for you"  
  
Jarod just stared at him. He wanted to be there for Miss Parker, more than anything. But could he take the chance? Maybe it was a trap. Lyle seemed to read his thoughts.  
  
"It's no trap, Miss Parker needs you.please, C'mere."  
  
Jarod decided to trust him. He walked up to them, knelt by Miss Parker.  
  
"Parker, I'm here. Can you hear me?"  
  
He asked as he warily brushed away a strand of Miss Parker's wet hair from her face. She moaned as she felt his touch. She tried to move her head to look at him, but the pain was to much. She closed her eyes. She just wanted the pain to go away, she wanted to die.  
  
Jarod's heart ached as he looked at her, as he heard her moan. It had started to rain more and suddenly a lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud thunderclap. Jarod shivered. He glanced at Lyle. He couldn't decide if the drops that rolled down his cheeks was tears, or just water drops.  
  
"Lyle?" He asked.  
  
"What"  
  
"It wasn't your fault"  
  
"Yes it was. I was the one who pulled the trigger. I shot her." Lyle said sadly.  
  
Jarod didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he looked down at Miss Parker again. Her clothes were covered in blood. A big pool of blood had formed on the asphalt. He gently stroke her face. Brushed away the rain.  
  
"Jarod" Miss Parker whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay" Jarod said. He struggled to hold back the tears.  
  
"I love you Jarod.." Miss Parker said almost inaudibly.  
  
Jarod was stunned. He'd never thought Miss Parker would admit that. Not even at a moment like this. But now, it was too late. Now he'll never get the chance to hold her, to kiss her. He wished he could turn back time. Then he would have done anything to prevent this, even if it inplied to let The Centre catch him. He looked at Miss Parker. His eyes were covered with tears. He didn't bother fight them anymore.  
  
"Parker, I love you too" He said  
  
But it was too late, she was already dead.  
  
"Jarod!" Lyle's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He wiped away the tears before he got up on his feet and turned around to look at Lyle.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing special, I just.I thought you would be here.are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I miss her so much"  
  
"I know, me too" Lyle said "How could I have been so stupid. All those years, and I never realised she was in love with you. But now, it all makes sense."  
  
"Yeah, Lyle can I ask you a question? Why haven't you brought me back to the Centre?"  
  
"Miss Parker died, trying to protect you. She sacrifice her own life to save you, and, if that's what she wanted. It's okay for me. And besides, you're a good man Jarod" Lyle said.  
  
Jarod looked at him in surprise. Did he really meant what he said?  
  
Lyle smiled. He understood that Jarod was confused. But he'd meant it. Miss Parker's death had changed him. He'd become a better person. He'd decided to go back to the Centre, but he didn't know if he was going to stay. All he knew was that he wouldn't let The Centre capture Jarod. Not after everything they've been through.  
  
"I have to go now, and don't worry. The Centre is not going to find you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Lyle said with a sly look on his face. He knelt by the grave.  
  
"Good bye Parker. I hope you can forgive me" He said as he put a red rose on the ground in front of the stone.  
  
After a while, he got up on his feet and slowly walked away.  
  
"Lyle."  
  
Lyle turned around as he heard his name.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Jarod watched Lyle as he walked away. He couldn't believe it. He was finally free from The Centre. All these years he'd wanted this. But now, it didn't matter. Not when Miss Parker was dead. A life without her was no life at all. He'd never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her. Maybe if he'd told her earlier, it would have been different. But that's a thing he'll never find out.  
  
THE END 


End file.
